


Dick's Confession

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Drunk Confessions With Dick Grayson and Jason Todd [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Well this is different."





	Dick's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So "Kingsdaughter613" brought up a LOT of good points to me and explained some cool stuff about alcoholism and alcohol abuse.
> 
> So I used some of what she said to me as Dick explains some shit to Jason so enjoy!
> 
> And thanks so much, Kingsdaughter613! I hope you don't mind!

“Well this is different.”

Dick gave a weak laugh, wringing his hands as Jason stepped aside and let him in.

“Yeah, yeah it is, isn’t it?” Dick asked. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Jason replied, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Dick to do the same. “Is everything alright?”

“Bruce is working on the case against the girl you told me about a week ago,” Dick explained. “And...I did some research.”

“About?”

“About your concerns,” Dick replied. “About being an alcoholic.”

“Oh, Dick, you didn’t have to-”

“Shut up,” Dick said, pulling out his phone. “So I googled as much as I could about alcoholism and alcohol abuse and dependency and found a forum where people post some information and experiences.”

“Dick, you really didn’t have to.”

“You’re my brother, Jason,” Dick said.

Jason sighed, knowing Dick wasn’t going to let this go until Jason heard him out. “So what did you find?”

“So a user by the name of ‘Kingsdaughter613’ said a few things I thought you’d find interesting. That might help figure out what’s going on.”

Jason nodded. “Alright,” he agreed. “So what did you find?”

“So from what I read, abuse is more likely than alcoholism in your case,” Dick began explaining. “So...well…” Dick cleared his throat. “Because of your….I’m sorry, your dad being an alcoholic and your mom being a drug addict, you're genetically more likely to end up alcoholic dependent.”

“Great,” Jason drawled. “So I’m turning into the  _ one  _ fucking thing I never fucking wanted to be!”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said softly.

Jason shook his head, leaning back against the couch cushions. “Whatever. What else does the user...kingsdaughter613 say?”

“Alcohol abuse can lead to alcoholism,” Dick began. “It could be bad to quit suddenly if you’re dependent. If you really want to get out of this then slowly helping you off of it would be best.”

“They had a lot to say.”

“They did,” Dick replied. “I can send you the information if you...well, if you want.”

Jason was silent for a moment but facing his problems had never been his strong suit so he changed the subject.

“Was my alcohol abuse the only reason you came here?”

Dick gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. “Uh...yeah.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Alright?”

“About last week. When you came to me about what happened to you.”

“Yes?”

Dick was silent for a long time. “I just wanted to say, I understand how you were feeling.”

Jason opened his mouth to reply but went still when Dick’s words registered. “I’m sorry, what?”

Dick sighed. “I wasn't drunk,” he said softly. “But I have been...taken advantage of.”

Jason hated himself for snorting. “No way.”

“Okay,” Dick said, nodding and getting to his feet.

“Wait, no, hang on, where the fuck are you going?” Jason demanded, following after Dick to the door.

“I told you that I was taken advantage of,” Dick explained. “You don’t believe me. That’s fine.”

“No, wait,” Jason insisted, stepping between Dick and the door. “I’m sorry. Sorry. Tell me. Please. Sorry.”

Dick sighed. “The first time was-”

“Wait, hang on, first time?!”

“I know, right?” Dick asked, nodding with a weak laugh. He shook his head, sighing. “The first time was a girl named Mirage who took the form of Kori who I was dating at the time. I thought it was Kori. I was wrong.”

“And the...second time?”

“After Blockbuster’s death,” Dick explained. “I went into shock after Tarantula killed him. So she took me to the roof and assaulted me.”

Jaosn stared in shock. “Holy fucking shit,” he whispered. “D-Dick...h-how the fuck are you so calm!?”

“It’s called not giving a shit anymore,” Dick replied. “It took me years to get over what happened enough to tell anyone and even now I prefer to never think about it.”

“God,  _ Dick!” _

“So,” Dick said. “I’ll send you the link on the alcohol information. If you want any help, just let me know okay?”

Dick was surprised when Jason pulled him in for a tight hug. “Um...Jay?” he asked. “Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“I’m not, shut up,” Jason snapped. He pulled Dick closer and the two stood there in the slightly awkward hug until Jason finally stepped back and cleared his throat, hands on Dick’s shoulders. “So after the trial or whatever happens with that chick, want to help me with my alcohol problem?”

Dick grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
